


Day 96 - Like daylight shooting stars

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [96]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Bees, Friendship, Humor, Humour, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sherlock deals with John's absence in unsusal ways.</b> </p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 96 - Like daylight shooting stars

“Two weeks, John! You were gone for two weeks.”

John stared at his friend.

“And the only way you could deal with this was by buying a beehive? And setting it up _in our living room_? What are we going to do with them?”

“It was too quiet in the flat without you, the only thing I could hear were my thoughts. It was... not good. The bees helped. Don’t worry, they’re harmless. And I didn’t buy them, I borrowed them.”

“Oh, that’s a relief.” John shook his head. “Still. What were you thinking? We can’t even close the window.”

“It’s summer. We never close that window in the summer anyway.”

“Speaking of closing, I’m going to close my eyes for a while. Remember that I want to watch the Perseid meteor shower with you tonight. They are supposed to be really beautiful.”

“Isn’t that something one does with a girlfriend?”

“Yeah, do you remember how you got rid of the last one? Bad luck, now you will have to go with me.”

He lay down on the sofa. Sherlock was right though; the bees were calming. He watched them fly in and out of the window and buzzing over his head until he fell asleep to the soft clatter of Sherlock’s equipment and the equally soft humming of the bees.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'shooting star'. 
> 
> I was not really happy with the 221B I wrote for this prompt, but then I saw Mazarin221b's tumblr post with this picture (she was prompting people to use the little image cubes for a story) and everything fell into place:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1098.photobucket.com/albums/g367/erida-adire/GIFs/?action=view&current=tumblr_m802gs4jsx1qktu7bo2_500.jpg)  
> 


End file.
